Beat of My Heart
by AvrilSays
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT BELONGS TO SM.**

Bella's POV

"Okay, let's do it one more time," I called. Alice and Rosalie groaned.

Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Isabella Swan. My band members are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I'm the lead singer, Alice plays drums and Rosalie plays guitar. I have long, brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Average. Alice is pretty and petite; she has black, spiky hair and is pixie-like. Rose is really beautiful, with a slim figure, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She works as a part-time model. "Guys, do you think I want to do this? My throat is oh-so-sore," I unsuccessfully tried to give them a pep talk. I sounded more fake than an aluminum Christmas tree. "Okay, one, two, three, hit it!" Paramour's Crushcrushcrush blared out of the speakers.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

"Okay, enough for today." Alice and Rose sighed in relief. Alice pushed her drums aside and Rose shoved her guitar towards the table. "Whoa, that was tiring." I said. "I need a glass of water," I was the lead singer in the band, which was called **Upbeat. **(A/N: I don't care about the Band name, okay?) Alice and Rosalie were my BFFs, and we really loved our band, even though it was really exhausting. "Hey Bella, you know there's a competition called Beat of my Heart, here's the flyer," Alice said, passing it over to me. It read

**Beat Of My Heart**

_Do you want fame and fortune?_

_Well sign up for the competition of the year, BEAT OF MY HEART._

_Enter you or your band in for the competition if you think you have it in you to become famous!_

_Details below, enter by 3__rd__ August 2008._

_Time: 8.30pm_

_Place: Seattle Mall, 3__rd__ floor_

_Max members: 6_

_Eligible: Band/Solo/Duet_

_Website: __.com/contestdetails_

_Sign up: __.com/signup_

_See you there!_

"Oh my god, we have to sign up!" I screamed. "Come on, let's go sign up now!" Alice said, bouncing on her toes. My god that was one hyperactive pixie. Rosalie was already at the computer, typing out the address. "Upbeat...Rosalie Hale, guitarist, Alice Cullen, drummer, Isabella Swan, lead singer...." she murmured as her hands flew across the keyboard. "Girls," Rosalie turned around, grinning, "we have a contest to win!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

"Hey Alice," I called, watching my sister bounce in. "OH MY GOD!!!! EDWARD, EDWARD, LOOK!!!!" she squealed. She thrust a flyer into my hand. It was about some band competition. "Bella, Rose and I are signing up for it!" I'd never met Bella and Rosalie before, but I figured they were both hyperactive preppy cheerleaders so I didn't bother. "OHMYGOD EDWARD, AREN'T YOU, JAZZ AND EMMETT GOING TO SIGN UP??" she squealed. "Sheesh, calm down little sis, I'll call Em and Jazz." They were my BFFs, and we had a band too, called RockLife. I was lead singer, Em played electric guitar and Jazz played drums. Inside, I was thinking, I am SOOO entering this contest!!

An hour later, my BFFs and I were in my room. "Okay, let's choose a song." I said. "Oh, I know! How about, 'Leave out all the rest' by Linkin Park? Jazz suggested. We all agreed. I quickly grabbed the microphone and Em strummed the electric guitar a little. Jasper tested the drums, and I switched on the stereo and inserted the disc. The music came on.

"_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are..."_

"Awesome, man!" Emmett cried. I high-fived him. Jasper was already typing in our details. "Guys, we will not be beaten by girls! Let's do it again!" Emmett yelled, strumming the guitar violently. "I HEARD THAT!!" Alice yelled. Oops. Just then, her band started playing 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore. Wow, they sounded awesome. Especially Bella. Ohmygod, we would have to practice. Alot.

BELLA POV

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this..." I sang. "Girls, we are so ready!" Rose declared. Just then, the judges called, "Now, let's hear it for Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen from the band UpBeat, singing Crushcrushcrush by Paramore!" I stepped up to the stage, a wide grin on my face. "One, two, three, let's go!" Alice cried.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

The audience roared with applause. "Let's give it up for UPBEAT!" I grinned and high fived Alice and Rose. "We totally own, girls!" Next was Edward's band. Well, it certainly would be interesting....

EDWARD POV

Wow. Bella was just gorgeous. I saw her singing onstage and she sounded amazing. Well, we were better! Just then, I saw Jasper staring at Alice and Emmett gaping at Rosalie. "C'mon, guys! Our turn!" The commentator shouted, "I give you....Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale of ROCKLIFE!" The crowd when wild. I grinned. Oh yeah!

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are..._

The crowd applauded loudly. "Oh yeah! A round of applause for ROCKLIFE!!" I grinned.

"Now, for the announcement of the evening...the callbacks for round 2!! The soloists are....Michelle Layson, Jamie Wood, Michael Smith, Jelyne Riteman and Alyson Tarren! Let's give it up for Michelle, Jamie, Michael, Jelyne and Alyson!!!"

Another guy said, "Now for the duets! They are Cara Lyren and Lauren Aackerman, Sheryl and David Kyle and Heidi McCarran and her fiancé, Shawn Davies! Congratz to Cara, Lauren, Sheryl, David, Layla and Shawn!"

"Now, for the bands- Fervor, Upbeat, Twilight and....RockLife! Congratz all!" I high-fived my best friends. We were going to Round 2! Now...if only I could get over my crush on Bella Swan....


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating, but it's the beginning of the school year in secondary school and I'm trying to get used to being in Secondary school. You guys probably know it as seventh grade or something.**

**I'm still getting used to the 6 new subjects, so I'm going to be on less often. Really sorry.**

**I'll update as soon as possible, okay?**

**Alysonxx**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight.

EDWARD POV

"Okay. For Round 2, you have to sing a COUNTRY/POP song. The contest's held in two weeks, see you then!" Jeremy told us. I nodded and he grinned. After he left, I looked around at the group. "What song d'you wanna sing?" I asked them. Jasper suggested, "How bout' Savior by Rise Against?" I smiled. "Awesome."

An hour later, we were totally jammin'. Emmett started hitting the drums and I knew it was my cue to start singing.

"It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping  
Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten  
There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

But the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days  
That deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand  
Uncurled the fingers in your hand  
Pressed into the flesh like sand  
Now do you understand?

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

1000 miles away  
There's nothing left to say  
But so much left that I don't know  
We never had a choice  
This world is too much noise  
It takes me under  
It takes me under once again  
I don't hate you  
I don't hate you

So tell me now  
If this ain't love then how do we get out?  
Because I don't know  
That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have

I don't hate you  
I don't hate you, no."

Emmett laughed and high-fived me. "Dude, we rock!" he screamed. Jasper and I just grinned.

BELLA POV

"Homecoming, I'm coming

My sweet mistake

Summer's over, hope it's not too late

I'm pacing, impatient

Up in my head

Taken back to the sidewalk where we met

And carved out our names

Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Did you take off while I was gone?

I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you

I'm coming home, I wanna know

When all the leaves begin to fall

If I'm falling, falling apart for you

Descending, I'm spinning

Lost all defense

How could you swallow me again?

I left you, I meant to

Couldn't let you in

Never mind a single word I said

Carve out your name

Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Did you take off while I was gone?

I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.

I'm coming home, I wanna know

When all the leaves begin to fall

If I'm falling, falling apart

You've got control of me

Is this the end of me?

'Cause I just can't cut up the strings

I'm coming back for more

Don't let your heart go

Please don't walk away

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Did you take off while I was gone?

I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you

I'm coming home, I wanna know

When all the leaves begin to fall

If I'm falling, falling apart

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

Did you take off while I was gone?

I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.

I'm coming home, I wanna know

When all the leaves begin to fall

If I'm falling, falling apart..."

I sang to myself softly, strumming my guitar to myself. "BELLA! THAT IS SO AWESOME! WE JUST HAVE TO ADD A LITTLE POP/ROCK BEAT TO IT AND IT WILL TOTALLY ROCK!!" Alice squealed, running up to me. I held my hands up. "Whoa there, Alice. There is NO way I'm using this song." Alice raised her eyebrows. "Wanna bet?" she challenged. "Fine!" I retorted.

Half and hour later, I was sulkily singing the song again. Alice was rocking out on her striking purple guitar, and Rosalie was amazing with her guitar.

"We are so totally awesome, girls!" Rosalie commented as we walked out to get a drink. I rolled my eyes and Alice giggled.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I checked our outfits. Alice was wearing a pair of black drainpipes, a shiny red belt and a skinny black diamond cherry tee, in which she looked super cute. Rose was wearing a black tee shirt with '0% Angel' printed on it, and black wings outlined in white at the back, as well as black skinny jeans. She also wore a black belt with colourful designs and stars printed over it. She looked ultra-hot.

Me? I was wearing an Anarchy Distressed Punk Top, black skinny jeans, a red tartan belt and some shiny heeled boots. I didn't look TOO hideous in it...

But we still looked too gothic in my opinion. Alice insisted that we were singing a gothic song, but Evanescence just makes me feel light-headed!

Soon, it was time. I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, into the open space where the crowd's roaring was deafening. I smiled; the crowds made me feel a sense of deva ju.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I cant wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I cant wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Free me tonight

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I cant wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life...)"

I finished the song with Alice and Rose singing backup. The crowd burst into applause, and I grinned right back before walking back in.

Jeremy high-fived us. "You girls are AWEOME!" he yelled. Alice squealed and ran over to hug him. Rose and I just laughed. I tripped while walking towards the exit and knocked into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I apologized. Then I looked up to see the face of an absolute ADONIS.

"It's alright. I'm Edward." The Adonis said. I shook his hand. "Bella." Just then, I heard the MC scream, "AND I GIVE YOU...ROCKLIFE!" I smiled at Edward. "I suppose that's you." He nodded. "Good luck!" I smiled, and walked over to join Alice and Rose.


	5. AN

You guys might have noticed I've not updated for just about forever. Well, it's not because I'm lazy, I swear; it's because I've completely lost interest in this. So yeah, I'm putting this on a hiatus – permanent or not, I have completely no idea.

I've realised that the plot idea is completely ridiculous and unoriginal, Bella is way too perfect, and that's why I'm discontinuing this. I have a few other stories that I MAY continue on this account, as well as another account that will be updated way more regularly. It's called DangerouslyAvril, and I already have one Twilight fanfic there, along with a few others from other fandoms. I would adore it if you checked it out.

Anyway, this is on hiatus until further notice. Please don't bother trying to adopt any of them – the answer is, and always will be, no.

Hearts,

Avril xx


End file.
